vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 1)
Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs おしまいだぜ! Daze! (It's the End!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin mentioned Putin a few times, and how she finally reached the 'web'. She said that she was the world's number 1 machine gun of purity, which has the same 'tone' as Hatsune Miku's World is Mine (The world's number 1 princess). Rin Rin shite ageru is also there, however, in a different tone with Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru. This is the first song in the entire series, and it talks about how useless war and medicine are, how thin the layer of manjuu and a pigeon's chests are. Keywords *『プーチンに届ける！ 全ての記録を』I'll deliver this to Putin! All of the records. *『'世界で一番無垢なマシンガン'』'The world's number one machine gun of purity.' *『ガンジャだけやらないか？』Can't we just do weed? *『いろんな'世界'を見すぎたわ』I've passed through and seen various worlds. *『「'こころ'」までは読めないはずよ 』I hope the "heart" won't be able to read it. *『（おしまいだぜ！）』(It's the end!) Notes *This is track 0 of Part 1; while Don't Leave me Alone is track 1. However, Putin-P stated that both ''Don't Leave me Alone'' and It's the End are the first songs to the series. *The keyword "The world's number one machine gun of purity" is the most straight-forward part of the lyric that clearly states that Rin is/was an assassin. *The keyword "I've passed through and seen various worlds" most likely to refer to the internet. *The currently uploaded version is the full version of It's the End!. The short version of the song was deleted by Putin-P from his Nico Nico Douga account. *The illust shown (when Rin's voice suddenly breaks) is a machine gun. There are various gun types throughout the series. Rin holds an SMG (Submachine Gun), Irina has a machine gun (thus explaining machine gun of purity) Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy, and Ronald each have a pistol, Len is the only main character not to have a weapon (pike is not considered a weapon). Confusions *There are two 'types' of Rin singing in this song. The Vocaloid!Rin and Red!Rin. (These are just statements so things would be easier to explain) The only way to differenciate them is by the subtitles whether it's yellow or red, this too goes to Len as well. **Red!Rin is the Rin in Russia; where she shot and kill children. **Vocaloid!Rin is the present Rin (Red!Rin died as shown in No Need to Worry!!) however has access to Red!Rin's memories somehow. *The keyword "I hope the heart won't be able to read it" **Do Vocaloids have heart? Vocaloids are close to humans; but aren't exactly humans. (See Vocabulary) **What does it mean when it says "read"? In Goodbye to You ''it said something about "the process of being re-written" this may refer to this song; and 'read' probably means when Rin was first made in the 'factory'. **Why so worried? The reason to that is currently unknown. **The subtitle changed to red all of a sudden? It changes from Vocaloid!Rin to Red!Rin. *The keyword "I'll deliver this to Putin! All of the records." **What kind of records? Records may refer to many things. Memories, flash disks, reports, interpretations are still wide open. **Does Putin know Vocaloid!Rin? Most likely yes. He too knows who Luka was, and when she died in ''In My Heart A Voice; Putin said he didn't care. **Did Vocaloid!Rin ever deliver the records? It didn't say so in the song. *The keyword "It's the end". The end of what, exactly? ひとりにしないで ni Shinaide (Don't Leave me Alone) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) McDonald's "LAN LAN LUU" start appearing, and this is the 'first' song where Len appears. The song talks about how Rin doesn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with Len. She tried calling Len, and he gave a lame of excuse saying, "I don't know how to use my phone". Len talked about the fight in Russia, and he mentioned a few wrestling moves afterwards. For the next one minute of the song, Rin kept on singing 'don't leave me alone', along with Ronald's "LAN LAN LUU". Keywords *『らんらんるー』LAN LAN LUU (Ronald's voice) *『プーチン、ロシア』 Putin, Russia *『フラフラしてないで！』 Equillibirum, don't lose it! *『二人でサンデー』 It's our Sunday! *『ヒトリニシナイデ』 Don't leave me alone Notes *This is mostly Red!Len speaking/singing; because he sings of wrestling moves while he was with Red!Rin in Russia. *The keyword "Putin, Russia" **How did Rin get Putin's phone number? Rin is supposed to be a 'fan' of Putin. **Rin's relationship to Putin and Russia? Red!Rin dedicated her life to Putin in the war (though Red!Rin wanted to leave the 'cold world'). Rin's 'admire' side to Putin may be 'leftovers' feelings of dedication from Red!Rin. Confusions *The keyword "It's Our Sunday" It's never stated why 'today' is our Sunday; because on later songs, it's also 'our Sunday'. Which Sunday, on the calendar or such, it's never stated why. (Putin-P uploaded this song on Thursday night) *The keyword "Equilibrium don't lose it" **What does equilibrium mean? It means balance; most likely the balance of Red!Rin and Vocaloid!Rin. **What happens if it's lost? There are several interpretations; though if balance is lost, Red!Rin may take control of Vocaloid!Rin(?) いっしょにね! ne! (All Together!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The other Vocaloids are finally mentioned in the series. Rin said she wanted to be with Len (It's hinted to be Len, because Rin 'likes' him, and there are no other candidates. Rin said she wants to be 'closer' to Len than anyone else, so the odds that the person Rin is talking about in the song is Putin is low, because the other Vocaloids have no 'connection' with Putin) , and said that she'll shine brighter than Kaito, Meiko, and that pig (Miku). "I'm not Hatsune Miku, how terrible!" All attention was on Miku the idol, and Rin was annoyed by it. She even went as far as calling her a pig, and wanted Miku to be her own personal servant. For the next minute of the song, Rin kept on singing, "I hate children, I hate children". Keywords *『初音ミク』 Hatsune Miku *『プーチン、ザンギエフ』 Putin, Zangief *『こどもはきらい』 I hate children *『笑い声』 Donald's Laugh Notes *One of the tags from All Together! ''is "ミク=メス豚" (Miku=Pig). *This is the first song that shows Rin's hatred for Miku. *Zangief is a fictional character in the Street Fighter series of video games. Created by Akira Yasuda for Capcom. His connection to Russia is he was born there and his nationality is Russia. Confusions *It's never mentioned which tombstone has the shotgun; though the highest suspects are Rin from the Russian Era, or Rin's brother (not Len) who shot Len (the dog) *The keyword "I hate children" in the video; instead of a yellow subtitle, it turns into red. Rin hates children, why is that? Possible answers: **It reminds Red!Rin when her dog (Len) was killed by her brother; because there are soundeffects of children along in ''Stealing is A Doctrine? ''before Len (the dog) was killed. **They were Ronald's 'fools'. **The children were here enemies in war; for children too joined the war (If Rin a 14 year old could join the war; any child with any age can / are forced to join the war) ゆめをみようよ wo Miyou yo (Let's Dream) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, a Vocaloid finally sings "LaLaLaLa Happy" (which every Vocaloid in the series has sung). Rin purchased some drugs from a drug dealer and wondered what kind of dreams will she have. She then talked about how she hates being number two (Miku being number one) in Vocaloid. Len then came in and said that his hobby was still sleeping, and talked about Miku and Rin. Len mentioned that he wanted to like all the Vocaloids, but he said that Miku is his favorite. He also mentioned that Rin's house was full of pidan and she's a big fan of Putin. Afterwards Rin said that she'll do anything for Len, and so he should never give up. For the next minute of the song, Rin kept on singing "LaLaLaLa Happy". Keywords *『'ガンジャ、クスリ'』 '''Weed, medicine' *『'ララララ☆ハッピー☆'』 Lalalala Happy *『'あたしが何とかしてやるわ！'』 I'd do anything for you! *『'みんなも一緒にやってみようよ'』 Everyone, let's all dream 'Notes *This is the first song to have LaLaLaLa Happy. Why does it appear in this song and not earlier? The most possible reason is: Rin and Len are finally shown to take weed (she talked about weed on It's the End; however she didn't say she or Len had take it) *Ronald is the drug dealer. This is more or less; Ronald's first appereance in the series. Confusions *The keyword "Weed, medicine". Why did Rin decided to take the weed now ''and not before? Possible reasons: **Rin has to go through stress put from Putin **Rin has to go through stress from Miku's popularity (Because she kept on talking how Miku is always number one) **To erase Len's memories (Explained on the next song ''I'll Give you Chocolate!) ちょこあげる! Ageru! (I'll Give you Chocolate!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Euphoria :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Only for this song, the illustration is made by Euphoria. The day before valentine's day, Rin prepared a chocolate for Len. She wanted Len to show him his feelings about her, because Rin worked all night for the chocolate. When Rin gave Len the chocolate, she kept saying threats on what would she do if Len doesn't hurry up and eat all of them. She'd call Putin, arrest him, and even chop Len up. Rin was ready to die for him, and that was her 'secret weapon'. It's said that Rin erased Len's memories with the chocolate, and she erased her own memories as well. For the next minute of the song, Len kept on screaming "aaaa" along with Abe Takakazu's 'yaranaika' and Ronald McDonald. Keywords *『'火薬'』 Gunpowder *『'秘密兵器'』 Secret weapon *『'もちろんさ'』''' Of course!' (Ronald's voice) *『'やらないか'』'''Should we do it?' (Abe's voice, more commonly known as "yaranaika?") Notes *The subtitles changed from purple to red. It's usually yellow. *Rin erased Len's memories of his past; thus making him unaware of Russia at all. Confusions *Where did Rin get the drug? **She made it herself as seen from the PV (she worked herself all night in it) **She purchased it from Ronald in the previous song whilst buying the weed. (This would answer the reason why ''Rin decided to buy the weed in ''Let's All Dream) *Why Abe was shown on the ending is unknown. Illustration Analysis Choko_Ageru_1.png|Video opening. I'll_Give_you_Chocolate.png|Rin making chocolate for Len. Choko_Ageru_2.png|Miku's first appearance? Choko_Ageru_3.png|A better look at Len's uniform Choko_Ageru_4.png|Len's wearing his Vocaloid costume? Choko_Ageru_5.png|Unknown scene. Choko_Ageru_6.png|Rin's red eyes. Choko_Ageru_7.png|Ronald and Abe This is the first full PV uploaded for this series; unlike any single-illust PVs in Part 2 or 3; thus making it harder to decipher. The first shows the usual video opening, the only difference is only Rin and Len are there instead of Putin. However, notice Rin's uniform. It's white; unlike the others, while Len was wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. Next shows Rin in her kitchen, making chocolate for Len. On the shelves you can see pidan, and vodka (reference to Russia). On the counter next to Rin there's a bottle of poison (?), chili peppers, and someone with red shining eyes in the fridge. Speed forward; Miku's finally shown in the series (though just for a second). Pay attention to their uniforms. Miku is still using her usual school uniform (as seen on Part 2) Rin wears a different darker uniform (than the one shown on the opening) and Len was wearing; not his Vocaloid costume, but a different uniform; similar to Rin. Considering they went to the same Junior High in Part 2, there's a possibility that Rin and Len transferred school for unknown reasons to Miku's school. Thus explaining the new uniforms. Interpretations are still open. And the next shows Rin daydreaming on her bed about Len. Take a better look at Len's front uniform. From the looks of it, he's just wearing a vest to cover his Vocaloid costume; (however, his pants are different than his usual Vocaloid costume.) Next; Len is in school, wearing his usual Vocaloid costume. He didn't seem so pleased to see Rin on Valentine's Day. After Len ate Rin's chocolate he was suddenly half dressed (somehow). Though it just might be an illusion, real buildings and people could be seen there, it's probably a road somewhere in Japan. This is the first time Rin's red eyes are shown, notice the red subtitles along with it (changes from purple to red). Throughout the series Rin's eyes never changed to red (except in The Broken Mirror) whenever she changes her personality to Red!Rin. The next scene; Len screamed (for some odd reason after taking the chocolate) along with the two hallucinations Ronald and Abe. As always Ronald represents drugs, so Len was in drugs. It's unknown what Abe represents so far. さくらのしたで☆ no Shita de (Under the Cherry Trees) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Rin was walking around with the uploader (that would be numtack05 / Putin-P himself) and sang about the cherry blossoms. Rin also mentioned that she wanted to go to Russia. Rin then called Len and asked whether or not Len wanted to go on a date with her. Len happily replied, even though on "Don't Leave me Alone" he won't even bother on answering his phone. Rin talked about Miku a little bit, saying if Len replaces her with Miku, she'd eat him whole. After that, Rin buried Ronald McDonald alive under the cherry blossom trees with her shovel. In the last minute of the song, there were sound of guns and police cars. Keywords *『でもねっ！あたしは 変わりたいの！』 But, hey! I want to change! *『'夢'から覚めても君と二人歩きたい』 To wake up from this dream, to walk together with you *『'うp主は底辺'』 With the uploader, a subordinate *『'SE'』 SE 'Notes *SE stands for Sound Effects. Throughout the song, (especially the ending) there were gunshots, a police car's siren, etc. All was Rin's doing to 'destroy' Ronald McDonald. *The uploader = Putin-P. *Rin burried Ronald alive in this song; however Ronald somehow survived in the next song, It's Happiness! Confusions *Whether or not Rin erased her memories as well when she erased Len's is unclear. Though since she longed for Russia it's hinted that she is; though in Part 2 Len said that she doesn't remember. しあわせなの! na no! (It's Happiness!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P (Short ver.) Mochoko (Long ver.) :*Nicovideo broadcast(Short ver.) :*Nicovideo broadcast (Long ver.) :*YouTube broadcast (Short ver. with subtitles) :*YouTube broadcast (Long ver. with subtitles) Rin was in a good mood because 'the clown was buried' (she buried Ronald alive in the previous song). Rin started to talk about how she was the leading actress there, and told Len that he was just an object of hers. She started giving Len some basic 'lessons' on 'survival'. How to cut people, brush your teeth. Rin remembered the days when she fought in Russia, and thought the day to return is close. Rin gave Len and errand. She was waiting for someone, and when she got the door; it turns out that Ronald was still alive. He came to Rin's house with a gun in his hand (as shown in the PV). Keywords *『'道化師は葬りました'』 The clown has been buried *『'レンの初期化もうまくいきました'』 Len's initialization ceremony has started *『'主役はあたしよ'』 The leading actress is me Notes *Ronald is shown to 'come back to live' (or he did not die at all). He escaped the 'ground'. *The keyword "Len's initialization ceremonry has started" most likely means Len's erased memories. Confusions *Although it's most likely Len with the errand; it's never stated who Rin was waiting for (who turned out to be Ronald) Illustration Analysis It's_Happiness.png|Rin waiting for Len. It's_Happiness_2.png|Second illust shown. Spot the differences? It's_Happiness_3.png|Ronald is still alive. The first illustration shows Rin, waiting for Len. She was wearing free clothes (not her Vocaloid costume). In the background it can be seen, her usual Putin-P costume in the series (she starts wearing it in Part 2). On the table were her drink, and salt. Along the way, Mochoko's doujin of the Putin-P series are there (which can be read in her pixiv account here. The second illust shown, before everything went blurry, was the same Rin; a bit of blood on her lips (how did she get that? Or was it even blood?), and her drink is for some reason has salt all over it. A large amount of it (so large it doesn't even float or sinks down) Next comes Ronald, with a gun; ready to shot Rin. おなわをちょーだいっ！wo Choudai! (Hand me the Rope) :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Len stole a disc from Rin's bag (and it will be revealed later on that the disc is his and Rin's memories of Russia. Len lost his memory in I'll Give you Chocolate! thanks to Rin's chocolate). And he kept on singing on how he wanted weed. Len said it was all a trick, when Rin is free, he wondered whether Rin would go back to Russia or not. Later on, Rin was arrested. She kept on telling the police to arrest Ronald, but it was no use. Keywords *『'バックアップ　俺のディスク！'』 A backup copy of my disc! *『ガンジャきぼん』I want weed *『'思い出した　全てを'』 You remembered everything *『アレ、体で払う』 I'll pay him with my body *『'ミニにタコ'』'I wanna meet you' 'Notes *Len regained his memories from Russia from this song. *Rin and Ronald had a fight; previously from the song ''It's Happiness! ''Ronald had a gun with him. However she lost the fight to Ronald and went to prison instead. Confusions *The keyword "A backup copy of my disc!" How come Len knew such a disc even existed if he knew nothing at all? はじまりだね! da ne! (It's the Beginning!) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Putin-P :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin was angry at Putin because she got arrested; for the police caught her in the previous song ''Hand me the Rope!. She was finally free from prison, and came across Len. Unfortunately, Len was still a fan of Miku, and Rin even threatened him with a knife. One day, Rin wanted to go to Russia with Len. And so this is the last song for Part 1. Keywords *『少年法万歳だわ☆』 Juvenile laws are worth celebrating *『君は　フラフラ'』 You are '''unsteady' *『まだ　'ミク'が　好きなの？』 You still like Miku don't you? *『いつかロシア　君と行けたら　イイ』 Someday to Russia, I'll go with you, that'll be nice Notes *The sound effects in the beginning of the song tells that Rin and Len are in Shibuya. Confusions *The keyword "Juvenile laws are worth celebrating" most likely refer to the reason why Rin left prison so fast. She's only 14 years old (Vocaloid age, if they have any. For Vocaloids aren't human.). However it's not stated how long Rin was in prison. *The keyword "Someday to Russia, I'll go with you, that'll be nice" hinted that Rin wanted to go to Russia. However when she was in the Russian Era she wanted to leave the "cold world". ''Why ''she wanted to go and why she thought it'd be nice is unknown. Category:Vocaloid Song Series